The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for estimating a location of an engine event in a combustion engine.
Combustion engines typically combust a carbonaceous fuel, such as natural gas, gasoline, diesel, and the like, and use the corresponding expansion of high temperature and pressure gases to apply a force to certain components of the engine (e.g., piston disposed in a cylinder) to move the components over a distance. Each cylinder may include one or more valves that open and close in conjunction with combustion of the carbonaceous fuel. For example, an intake valve may direct an oxidant such as air into the cylinder. A fuel mixes with the oxidant and combusts (e.g., ignition via a spark) to generate combustion fluids (e.g., hot gases), which then exit the cylinder via an exhaust valve.
The location (e.g., timing or crank angle) of some engine events (e.g., peak firing pressure, or opening and closing of intake and/or exhaust valve) may affect fuel economy, power, and other operational parameters. Unfortunately, using in-cylinder sensors to determine the location of such events may be expensive and uneconomical.